


Broken Gods (Deathnote)

by gaS0lin3



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Investigations, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Female Character, Possible Character Death, Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaS0lin3/pseuds/gaS0lin3
Summary: Andrea "X" is a 23 year old detective from the U.S. Highly intelligent from a young age, prodigy if you may, her detective skills are unmatched, at least in America. She is seen second to L, and during the original Kira's reign of terror, she couldn't do anything, but watch from the T.V. 2 years after Kira's capture, murders similar to those that Kira committed, are happening again. Andrea now has an opportunity to help L capture Kira again. Will she be able to do it?
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Broken Gods (Deathnote)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to clarify some things about this fan-ficition. This is an alternate universe in which L does catch Kira (Yagami Light). All of the events that happened in episode 25 have changed, so L isn't dead, and Watari is still alive. I will bring some charaters, like Near and Mello, into the story, but they won't be as important as they were in the anime. Anyways, I'll stop talking, and enjoy!

Hi, my name’s Andrea, I don’t really know how to start this story, but I guess I’ll start out with some facts about myself. I mean that’s the most reasonable thing to do right? Well for obvious reasons I won’t be telling you guys my last name. I mean ever since Kira had his reign of terror, no one really tells other people their real name anymore, but Andrea is my real name. I figured at least my first name should be known by people, but I’m getting off topic.  
Let me start over again my name is Andrea, and I’m 23 years old. I guess some random facts I could add about myself is that I’m a Sagittarius, I think astrology is pretty interesting, there’s some cool Philosophy behind the whole thing. Some more random facts about me are that I like taking random tests. Like what’s my Hogwarts house? Ravenclaw. What’s my personality type? INTP, INTP-A to be more specific. I don’t know why I told you guys that kind of stuff. I guess it’s to make up for not telling you guys my last name, I feel like once I trust you enough, and I mean really trust you, I can tell you my last name. But, that would take years to gain my trust.  
Anyways here’s some more important information about Andrea. Well all throughout my life I was always told that I was brighter than most, and it was true, school was easy for me, and it got to the point where I even skipped a couple of grades. Anyways I graduated highschool at the age of 16, and you may be thinking “she’s already so ahead in life, she must be so lucky!” Well sorry to break it to you guys, but being highly intelligent is shit. I had high expectations put on me ever since I was a kid, and I guess I sort of got used to it. Not to mention being younger than everyone in my grade left me socially awkward, and to add the cherry on top, I also have anxiety. Now you see why I hate being like this, I just had to suck it up, and be quiet.  
Since everyone had put all of these expectations on my shoulders, my parents wanted me to become something to match my intelligence, like a Doctor, but I hated the idea of going to school for 10 years. I mean no offense to Doctors, but your job kind of sucks. After I declined their suggestions, my parents kept pressuring me to pick a career option. But, I didn’t know what to fucking pick, I was only 16, they should try and be a prodigy for one day, see how they feel about all the pressure.  
But, one day I was watching a documentary about a serial killer, I can’t remember which one it was but you get the idea, all I know is that it was a notorious killer like Ted Bundy or Jack the Ripper. No, I didn’t want to become a serial killer, even if I was one, I think I’d be a pretty good one. Shit, I’m getting off topic again, but what you need to know is that at the time I thought, and still do think, Detectives are pretty damn cool. I mean just telling someone that you’re a Detective is pretty hot, and I wanted to become a hot Detective, so that’s what I did.  
Long story short, I told my parents that I was gonna go to school to be a Detective, and a good one. I wasn’t going to be some half-assed Detective, or God forbid a corrupt one. Anyways I went to University and took some Criminal Justice courses. If I’m being honest the class was pretty shit, I had already known everything that the Professor was teaching, and I had just turned 17. Later on in the year, my professor had given me the opportunity to do an internship at a Law Enforcement Agency. I did some research on the place, and it seemed pretty legit, so I took the internship. At first they made me do a bunch of shit around the office, and it was so damn boring, but I knew all of this was in order to complete my goal.  
Eventually I was handing in some paperwork while some of the Investigators were in a meeting talking about a case they were close to closing, but something was holding them back. The suspect had claimed that he wasn’t in his right mind to commit the murders, and because of that claim they had to get a Psychiatrist to see if he was feigning or not. Long story short the Psychiatrist said he had the symptoms of having Schizophrenia, and they were debating whether the suspect’s insanity claim was true or not. This decision between the Detectives would decide if they would either put him in a mental institution, instead of a prison. Some of the investigators were believing his insanity claim, and I thought it was pretty stupid because they had all of the facts right in front of them, but they weren’t even looking at it. So, I gave them my opinion about the suspect, and most of them looked at me like I was stupid, but the Sargeant, who was the lead investigator on the case, asked me why I thought that way, and he wanted me to provide the evidence to support my claim.  
I looked at him blankly and then told them, “If the suspect’s first wife, who he was married to for about 10 years back in the 90’s, was once diagnosed with Schizophrenia, the suspect, who had taken care of her when she had this illness, would know exactly the type of symptoms a person with Schizophrenia would have. Which would make sense when the Psychiatrist was interviewing him to see if he had a mental illness. He would know exactly what to feign, and make the Psychiatrist give him that diagnosis. It’s pretty easy to walk over a huge pile of information like this, plus it wouldn’t make sense that the killer, in a moment of insanity, would commit precise murders like he did. In theory a person who isn’t mentally stable would probably commit messy crime scenes, and leave evidence all over the place. He was right in his right mind, and he isn’t Schizophrenic at all.”  
Everyone had their eyes on me in that moment, their eyes were all in disbelief. I bet most of them probably felt pretty damn stupid at this point. By just looking at everyone in that room, they looked dumbfounded, it was one of the basics of being a detective, looking into their family past, and previous spouses. Younger investigators looked at me with a hint of jealousy, and older investigators looked at me with disgust. Especially one man who gave me the dirtiest glare ever, who I would soon come to know as Johnson. The one person who looked at me with a sense of pride, was the Lead Investigator, and he was giving me the biggest grin ever.  
“You know kid, you’ve got some balls for basically telling us we’re all idiots. It’s not everyday you come across a kid Detective in the making, or should I say a Prodigy. I don’t think any of these idiots in here would have picked up on what you just said. It took you only 10 minutes of listening. I mean can you guys believe it?” The Sergeant asked everyone enthusiastically.  
I stared at him blankly, he was already telling me information I knew, but I didn’t say anything out loud because I would’ve come across too cocky. I didn’t want more people to hate me. The Lead Investigator came up to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked down at his hand, and then looked back up to see his face. I noticed that he was pretty short for a 30 something year old man, I was a couple of inches taller than him, but I could still tell that he had a big presence that made you overlook his height.  
After a couple seconds of observing, I finally shook his hand. He asked me, “What’s your name, kid?”  
“Andrea, and yours sir?”  
“ Detective Jameson Hall, but you can call me J.J. Listen kid not many people get to call me that, only people who have earned my respect have earned that privilege.” He smiled at me, and I looked at him surprised, he then faced everyone else in the room. “Listen up, we’re adding an unofficial investigator to our homicide department. I’m pretty sure all of you heard her introduce herself. If for some reason some of you weren’t listening, her name is Andrea, and right now she’s probably a better Detective that most of you will ever be in your entire careers. I want you guys to treat her with respect, as most of you do with me.” J.J’s announcement had everyone surprised. It’s not everyday a college student, especially a 17 year old, becomes an “unofficial” Detective, he even had me shocked.  
“Do any of you guys have any complaints?” J.J demanded.  
“No sir.” Said a bunch of uneven voices.  
And from that moment on, my Detective career began, I eventually graduated from University at the age of 19. It took me 2 years to finish all of my college credits, and after my graduation I became an official Detective at 19. I traveled nationwide to help several Police Departments to find and convict serial killers. It was a pretty good life until Kira had begun his reign of terror in Japan, and in a matter of months his holocaust had spread worldwide throughout each country. Sure, he was killing evil people, but that didn’t make him better than them. Kira thought that by wiping out all the evil in the world would make him “God” in a way, instead of becoming “God Like” he became the epitome of evil. He got too cocky, he had probably developed a Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and he eventually got caught by L and a couple of other Detectives in Japan.  
Yagami Light was very similar to me, he was intelligent from a young age, except he took the wrong path. I believe he had the right idea in trying to make the world a better place without criminals, but he eventually began to victimize innocent people because they were in his way, or he simply took advantage of them. He eventually stooped down to the level of the most notorious mass murderers in history, like Hitler and Stalin. Now, Yagami Light will go down in History as one of the most feared Mass murderers.  
I don’t know why I’m talking about him as if he were dead. He's alive somewhere in Japan spending the rest of his life in a high security prison, but it’s not specified where in Japan for security reasons. There’s still many people out there who believe in Kira’s justice, and that will never go away.  
Eventually Yagami Light will find a way to break out of there, but I doubt it. The “Deathnote,” was his tool that helped him commit these mass murders, and has already been destroyed, at least that’s what they told the public. I still think it’s somewhere out there in possession of L, but it’s just my speculation. His accomplice, Amane Misa, has also been put into custody. Poor girl, she truly did everything for him out of love, she was an innocent individual who was used by Kira. Police put her in some other Prison, to keep away from Yagami Light, so he can’t make use of her anymore. Kira’s little game is over… for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I will try and release chapters when I get them done, I like being precise, so please be patient with me.


End file.
